Un poco de malentendidos y mucho de amor, por favor
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Julian ha vuelto a casa después de un largo viaje ¿y qué se encuentra? Pues a su novio besando a otra chica. Bien, Julian tiende a exagerar las cosas, a ser un poco dramático, ¿pero es eso lo que está haciendo ahora? ¿Qué tiene Barry que decir al respecto? Dame una de malentendidos y un gran plato de amor, y esto es lo que sale. [Dedicado a Mily Black Queen].


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, serie desarrollada por Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg y Geoff Johns para la cadena estadounidense The CW.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página avisadme con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Capítulos** : 1/1.

 **Imagen de portada** : throwawaytheplan (tumblr).

* * *

Te dedico esta historia, **Mily Black Queen** ,

porque sin _Por andarse de cupido_ y _Por un mal recuerdo_ ,

seguramente no existiría. ¡Me inspiraron!

* * *

 **un poco de malentendidos y mucho de amor, por favor** , por Angelito Bloodsherry

 **[julian & barry]**

Julian no puede creerlo. No puede aceptar que lo que sus ojos han visto, desde el otro lado de la calle, sea cierto. Sea lo que ha ocurrido realmente, porque si es así ¿cómo detener las ansias de llorar descontroladamente o la necesidad imperante de matar a alguien? No puede, sinceramente es incapaz de asimilarlo.

Está bloqueado.

Pero es lo que ha sucedido. La vista no le ha fallado.

Julian ha estado un fin de semana, unos días simplemente, en Inglaterra para solucionar unos trámites con el abogado de la familia y así no tener que ver la cara de su padre en una buena temporada. No se había marchado para siempre, no fue su intención cuando le dijo a Barry, el jueves pasado, que estaría fuera unos días; que el mismo lunes por la mañana sería él quien le traería el desayuno a la cama. Por lo tanto, por más vueltas que le daba, no podía haber justificación para lo que estaba viendo.

Para lo que había visto en la entrada de su apartamento, ese que compartía con Barry desde hacía un tiempo, ese que sería su hogar unos meses más hasta que encontrasen un sitio más grande, porque querían un lugar más amplio, no solo por los gatitos y Potter, sino también para ese niño que habían conocido en el Hogar Social, tras un incidente con un metahumano, y que querían adoptar porque se había hecho un lugar en el corazón de ambos.

Sin embargo, nunca sucedería. Nunca pasaría porque Barry lo había traicionado vilmente justo en sus narices; a escasos metros de distancia y en los brazos de una mujer pelirroja, que ni siquiera le sonaba de nada. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? ¿Cómo había podido creer que Barry le quería lo suficiente para no hacerle daño?

Todos le hacían daño en algún momento. Sin pensarlo, porque estaba en modo automático, se dio la vuelta totalmente devastado, y salió corriendo. No había querido llamar la atención de nadie, no quería que completos desconocidos se voltearon a verlo, pero una parte de él, una muy pequeña y que se había permitido un alo de esperanza, esperaba que Barry se diera cuenta de su presencia, y lo alcanzara.

No ocurrió.

Por supuesto que no.

El apartamento de Caitlin estaba a un par de calles de distancia. Julian llegó exhausto con el pelo revuelto, el rostro ruborizado y los ojos hinchados. O así fue como lo encontró Caitlin al abrirle la puerta, por la forma en que reaccionó y lo arrastró hasta el sofá, antes de ir a hacerle una taza de té de jazmín o quizá, si era buena persona, a traerle un medicamento para dormir unas cuantas horas, esas horas que no había dormido en el avión por los nervios y que no dormiría por miedo a tener pesadillas con ese maldito beso, con su corazón rompiéndose una y otra vez, o cualquier cosa igual de trágica.

Caitlin se sentó a su lado. Julian no se movió, aceptó la taza caliente y bebió a sorbos, notando la garganta obstruida y las lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro.

—¿Estás bien? —Caitlin se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro, un pequeño apretón amistoso—. ¿Quieres que llame a Barry?

—No —susurró porque ni ganas de gritar tenía, sostuvo con fuerza la taza hasta que sus nudillos palidecieron—. No. Solo quiero…

—Lo que sea, cariño.

Caitlin le quitó la taza todavía llena. Julian se miró las manos enrojecidas por el calor y, como si eso fuese un interruptor, se rompió. Esta vez dejó que la imagen, esa que se negaba a creer que era cierta, surgiera con más nitidez en su cerebro. Caitlin, en algún momento, mientras lloraba sin consuelo, tuvo que abrazarle, porque cuando quiso darse cuenta, Julian estaba atrapado entre sus brazos, llorando contra su cuello, y escuchando esos ruiditos infantiles que hace una madre para calmar a su bebé. Julian se aferró con fuerza a su amiga, era su ancla, y lo dejó ir.

No dijo nada, simplemente lloró.

La alianza, esa que Barry le regaló semanas atrás de una forma un tanto estúpida pero maravillosa, quemaba contra su piel. La llevaba colgada en su cuello, Barry igual, o eso pensaba hasta ahora. Fue un gesto infantil, los dos creyeron que se veía correcto tenerlas así, las alianzas cerca de sus corazones. Ahora, no lo parecía en absoluto. Intentó separarse de su amiga, la apartó con esfuerzo, y se deshizo de la camiseta, esa con una enorme emoticón con los ojos con forma de corazón, que le había parecido ridícula, pero le había conservado porque era de Barry. Debajo llevaba una camiseta interior, tomó la cadena de plata y tiró de ella.

—Julian, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué haces eso?

El rubio lloraba con más fuerza, pero eran lágrimas de impotencia. Ni siquiera era capaz de quitarse el colgante; de alejar la alianza que ya no significaba nada. Caitlin atrapó sus manos, y Julian soltó la cadena. La alianza estaba al descubierto, brillando. Julian casi podía apreciar la inscripción: cada palabra era como una puñalada trapera.

¿Desde cuándo le estaba siendo infiel?

—Está con otra —escupe con falso odio porque quiere odiarlo pero sigue sin poder—. Lo he visto.

—¿Qué? No —libera una de sus manos y acaricia su mejilla con cuidado, Julian la mira a los ojos—. Barry te quiere, nunca te haría eso.

—Pero lo ha hecho —gruñe frustrado, no ha venido allí para que Caitlin defienda a su prometido. _Oh, maldita sea_ —. En mis narices, ¡puede que hasta en nuestra cama!

—No tiene sentido, ¿qué has visto?

Julian sacude la cabeza, intentando apartar la imagen de su cabeza sin mucho éxito. Casi puede saborear la sonrisa de satisfacción de Barry o los ojos brillantes de esa pelirroja desconocida, o su corazón quebrándose. No sabe qué es peor. Caitlin se levanta, Julian aprovecha y se acurruca en el sofá. Un pequeño gato negro, ese que Caitlin adoptó unos días atrás, saltó a su lado, y le miró curioso.

Julian le devolvió la mirada, la suya era más turbia por las lágrimas retenidas, por las ganas inmensas de cometer una locura. ¿Por qué había dejado su pistola en el apartamento? Como si una bala pudiera herir a su novio de la misma forma que Barry besando a otra, era inútil.

—Presidente Miau no molestes.

Julian soltó una carcajada seca. Caitlin no les había comentado que tuviera nombre para el gato y que fuese uno tan peculiar como ese. Barry pondría los ojos en blanco o sonreiría al enterarse. La risa murió nada más darse cuenta a dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos. Ocultó el rostro en uno de los cojines.

Barry y Julian iban a casarse en unos meses, en primavera más concretamente. Iba a ser una ceremonia íntima. Iris llevaba semanas ayudando con los preparativos, totalmente emocionada. Incluso le había dicho, ayer por la noche, que había conseguido contratar al grupo de música favorito de Barry, con la ayuda de Felicity. Todo iba a ser perfecto, porque el propio Joe había ayudado a que el Hogar Social permitiera a Tommy ir al acto, porque en nada iba a estar con ellos, formando parte de su familia.

Dios, ¿por qué tenía que torturarse con eso? Necesitaba a Alba, a Niko, al Señor Oso y a Potter pero no podía ser porque ellos estaban en su apartamento donde Barry había pasado la noche con esa mujer, y…

—Julian —Caitlin le obligó a mirarla—. He llamado a Barry…

—¿Qué? No.

—Le he dicho que estabas aquí…

—¿Por qué me haces eso? —le gritó asustado y entonces comprendió, Caitlin era más amiga de Barry que de él, todos ellos eran más amigos de Barry que suyos, a pesar de pasar horas al teléfono con Iris o tomar té con Caitlin, también los perdería—. Me voy, tengo que ir…

—Julian, espera.

—No, he sido un idiota.

Sabía que era patético intentar salir pitando de ese lugar cuando Barry era un velocista, pero tenía que intentarlo al menos. Caitlin se puso delante, sus ojos brillaban con un azul filoso, recordatorio de que podía congelar sus pies si con eso se aseguraba que no salía de allí sin explicarle que estaba ocurriendo.

—Si te importo, le impedirás que venga.

—Julian, Barry no puede haberte hecho eso.

—¡Lo he visto! ¡Joder!

Presidente Miau se metió entre sus piernas, y se restregó contra su pantorrilla. El gesto le conmovió pero no fue suficiente para calmarse, para poder pensar con claridad, no cuando sabía que si veía a Barry ahora, haría algo horrible.

El timbre sonó, alguien aporreó la puerta con insistencia.

Caitlin dudó.

—No le dejes entrar.

—Yo… —Caitlin se mordió el labio, miró a Julian una vez más y se acercó hasta la puerta—. Tenéis que hablar, seguro…

Julian gritó cabreado y se dejó caer contra el sofá. Presidente Miau se montó en su espalda para dormitar. Si Iris o Emma estuvieran aquí, no dudaría en llamarle reina del drama. Tal vez estaba exagerando las cosas, pero es que había creído que sería feliz por fin, y se encontraba con esta situación.

Supo que Barry estaba en la habitación antes de que se arrodillara a su lado y pasara los dedos por entre las hebras rubias con familiaridad. Julian se removió, Presidente Miau gruñó molesto. Barry no se alejó, insistió porque le conocía y sabía cuanto le relajaban esos masajes.

—¿Por qué? —sollozó contra el cojín—. Pensaba que…

—Dime qué he hecho.

—Te odio.

Barry frenó en seco pero no apartó la mano. Incluso pareció acercarse más y eso que Julian estaba seguro que no se había movido ni un centímetro. Barry suspiró, apoyó la frente en el brazo de Julian.

—¿Qué he hecho?

—Eres un hipócrita.

Barry abrió la boca para responder con algo hiriente. Caitlin le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Cree que le has sido infiel —intervino insegura.

—¿Qué?

Julian se incorporó de golpe, Presidente Miau salió corriendo y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

—No lo creo, lo he visto.

—Vamos a ver —Barry estaba sentado en el suelo, tal y como había caído con la abrupta reacción de Julian—: ¿que yo he hecho qué? Ni de coña.

Julian se levantó del sofá dispuesto a marcharse. No lo hizo, en su lugar se quedó mirando el rostro pasmado de Barry y se preguntó cómo de tonto se creía que era como para que fuese a colar.

—Sé lo que he visto —dijo furioso—. Estabas ahí, en la entrada del apartamento, besándote con esa pelirroja.

—Oh —no sabía que esperaba pero no que Barry sonriera aliviado—, eso. Pensé que Cisco te había dicho lo de Kara.

—¿Kara? —Barry iba a morir hoy—. ¿Qué mierda te pasa, Barry? Eres un cabrón.

—Kara tiene novia —le calló entre divertido y agotado—. Me besó la semana pasada, cuando fui a verla, para que Lena creyera que… Da igual, ese no es el punto.

—Por supuesto que no —le cortó sabiendo que si le escuchaba una palabra más, estallaría—. El punto es que me has puesto los cuernos hoy, y quién sabe cuántas veces más con esa mujer, ¿¡quién coño es!?

—Iris West *****.

Tanto Caitlin como Julian se quedaron boquiabiertos. Julian se echó a reír, no porque la situación fuese graciosa o algo por el estilo, sino porque Barry lo tomaba como a un idiota monumental, una marioneta que manejar a su antojo. Barry pareció darse cuenta, porque se levantó de golpe e intentó tomar su mano. Julian se apartó asqueado.

—No, Jules, mi amor, para. Iris West de Tierra 243.

—Eres un…

—¡Y al que viste es _su_ Barry Allen! —le tomó del brazo, Julian quiso golpearlo cuando procesó sus palabras—. Llamad a Cisco, a Jesse, a Harry, ¡a quién queráis! Anoche se abrió un portal, y ellos dos acabaron aquí pidiendo ayuda.

Julian se volvió para mirar a Caitlin, esperando una respuesta afirmativa o negativa, o cualquier cosa de ella. Tarde recordó que la chica no estaba en el equipo más, así que no podría saber mucho. Sin embargo, estaba llamando por teléfono para confirmarlo.

—¿De verdad?

—Puedo demostrarlo, siguen aquí —Barry se acercó un poco más, al ver que era seguro—. Y si no, me pateo su tierra buscándolos.

Julian observó el rostro descompuesto de su novio, especialmente sus ojos, buscando un atisbo de mentira. No halló nada más que miedo. No había notado el peso extra que llevaba en sus hombros hasta que desapareció en el instante en que Caitlin le dijo que era verdad. Julian se dejó abrazar por Barry; por sus palabras, incluso por sus labios cuando estos besaron los suyos. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Soy una reina del drama.

Barry soltó una risita contra su cabello rubio, para después darle un tierno beso.

—Está bien, no pasa nada. Es comprensible.

Julian negó. No lo era. Se había tirado los últimos días discutiendo con su padre, diciéndole que nunca había estado más seguro de nada y ahí estaba él, en la otra punta del mundo, horas después, dudando de la única persona en la que confiaría su vida, su corazón y su futuro. Julian podía ser muchas cosas pero nunca creyó que fuese un hipócrita como estaba demostrando.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien —repitió Barry, tomando su rostro con ambas manos, y apartando las lágrimas—. Vayamos a casa, desayunamos…

—Al final no te traje el desayuno y… _Mierda, joder_.

—¿Qué?

—Mi maleta —se horrorizó—. La dejé en la calle, al lado… Joder.

Barry se mordió el labio para no reír, Julian le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—No te atrevas a reírte, Allen —le amenazó con furia brillando en sus ojos azules, furia que desapareció inmediatamente—. Mis cosas, mierda.

—Y Julian Albert está de vuelta —canturreo, Caitlin se rió a su lado—. Iré a comprobar tu maleta. Si no está, iremos de compras.

Julian no parecía muy convencido. Era un alivio que solo fuese una maleta con unas pocas mudas, sin embargo.

—Podemos pasar por la zona de niños—Julian lo miró curioso y Barry se ruborizó—. Es que, vale… He conseguido adelantar un poco el proceso, y… No iba a decirlo así, pero visto...

—Barry.

—En realidad, Felicity ha movido unos hilos…

—¡Barry! —el grito vino tanto de Caitlin como de Julian, hasta Presidente Miau contribuyó con un maullido más alto de lo normal. Barry no recordaba que hubiera vuelto.

Respiró hondo, emocionado.

—¡Thomas Albert-Allen se mudará con nosotros la semana que viene!

Julian se quedó boquiabierto en el sitio. Caitlin ahogó una exclamación de felicidad, mientras que Barry miraba a Julian expectante. Hasta hacía dos horas, Julian se veía llegando a casa, con dos tazas humeantes de café y una bolsa de bollos, despertando a Barry en la cama, quizá incluso haciendo el amor en la ducha. Hasta hacía media hora, más o menos, llorando en los brazos de Caitlin. Y ahora, estaba aquí, sabiendo que todo había sido un malentendido, con su vida encarrilada, y descubriendo que la adopción no era un sueño lejano, era oficial: que iban a ser una familia real a partir ¿de cuándo? ¿unas horas hasta que firmaran? ¿unos días hasta que Thomas estuviera en casa?

No, eran una familia desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde que Julian y Barry empezaron a salir, confesaron sus sentimientos, se comprometieron y encontraron a Thomas, entre una multitud de niños dispares, sonriendo en su dirección; gritando en silencio que era parte de ellos.

Julian no dijo nada, estaba llorando de nuevo, pero se lanzó a los brazos de Barry, casi derribándolo al suelo, a modo de respuesta.

—Barry, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—¡Vamos a ser papás! —sus labios se encontraron, era un beso con sabor a lágrimas, a felicidad y a amor—. Dios, estoy acojonado.

—Eh, cuida ese lenguaje a partir de ahora —le advirtió medio en broma—. Tommy tiene la fea costumbre de imitarte.

Barry palideció con horror, Julian se rió a carcajadas. Lo harían bien, pensó mientras volvía a besar a Barry, serían unos buenos padres porque lo habían sido todas las veces que habían estado con Thomas, tanto dentro como fuera del Hogar Social, y porque era imposible que Barry no supiera hacerlo, cuando era el hombre más maravilloso del multiverso, cuando juntos eran mejores.

—Somos un equipo —susurró Julian contra su oído, antes de robarle otro beso—. Vamos a casa, vamos a comprar, ¡vamos a ver a Tommy!

Julian le robó un nuevo beso. Tomó el gato del suelo para darle un sonoro beso, para disgusto del animal, y después se acercó hasta su amiga, que le recibió encantada. Se abrazaron unos segundos, totalmente felices. Barry aprovechó para ir a por la maleta, que había desaparecido. Julian no se sintió muy disgustado, estaba demasiado eufórico para eso, simplemente abrazó a Barry cuando apareció, y le obligó a salir del apartamento.

Caitlin los vio marchar con una sonrisa, miró a Presidente Miau.

—Alba no va a estar muy contenta —le informó divertida—. No lo estaba con Potter, imagínate con un niño de ocho años.

Thomas Albert-Allen, desde el primer día que apareció en sus vidas, había sido un niño muy entusiasta con sus bucles rubios, su sonrisa con hoyuelos y sus grandes ojos azules, con todo ese amor que tenía para dar, con su confianza incondicional y su capacidad inimaginable para escabullirse y ganarse el corazón de las personas; ganarse el amor de alguien como Barry y Julian, que temían dejar a entrar a alguien sus vidas tan movidas, ¿pero como resistirse cuando Tommy demostró ser alguien muy perspicaz, astuto, adorable y otras muchas cosas más?

Caitlin no era tonta, sabía que todo eran excusas, Julian y Barry querían a ese pequeño independientemente de los demás, porque lo habían elegido como su hijo antes incluso de darse cuenta de lo que lo hacían.

Entró en el interior de su apartamento, tomó la taza de té y recogió su teléfono para llamar a Iris.

—¡Vamos a ser titas!

Presidente Miau miró extrañado a su ama dando saltos de alegría en la salita, y se escabulló, preguntándose si podría escaparse un rato para molestar a Alba y a Niko. Quizá lo haría. Cualquier cosa antes de seguir intentando comprender a los humanos, ¿por qué eran tan raros?

Unos días después, en el apartamento de Alba y Niko, y ese perro baboso, Presidente Miau vio como un humano bajito y sonriente celebraba su primer "cumpleaños" rodeado de todos esos peculiares humanos, que formaban una familia diferente pero no menos especial, como si fuese su casa.

Lo era, los animales tardaron en comprenderlo.

Alba, no. Alba se lo imaginaba.

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

 **(*)** Iris West en los cómics es pelirroja, simplemente quise hacer un guiño.

* * *

 **NOTAS.**

1.- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos por estos lares? Hace bastante, no una barbaridad de tiempo, pero suficiente para que volviera con alguna sorpresa, y esta es. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirla. Sí, sé que Julian es una reina del drama en esta historia. Salió así, lo siento.

2.- Se la dedico a **Mily Black Queen** porque durante unos días me ha tenido atrapada con dos de sus historias, estoy esperando a que actualices o a que me des a Magnus para darle amor(?. Presidente Miau aparece aquí en su honor.

3.- ¿Os habéis enamorado de Thomas? Hace mucho que quería presentaros a este niño adorable y ligeramente molesto; aunque ahora que lo pienso, técnicamente no lo he hecho aún. Lo haré, pronto.

4.- RECORDAD para novedades mirad mi perfil, en la nota de autora. ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS para escribir allenbert.

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer_**

* * *

 _ **¿reviews o tomatazos?**_


End file.
